The present invention is directed to a container for storing liquids, solids, separable items, and the like, which container is also used in dispensing the contents thereof. The container of the invention may be used for storing and dispensing shampoo, hair conditioner, liquid cleaning agents, medicinal pills, and a host of other contents, where such container stores the contents when not needed, and which container is used for dispensing the contents when such contents are needed for use. Conventional storage and dispensing containers, whether made of glass or plastics, are generally stored upright on a shelf or floor, with the bottom surface of the container supporting it on the shelf, or the like. Such conventional containers, therefore, require available horizontal space or area for their storage, which often times is not available, or available only to a limited degree. Thus, available space, whether in a home, office, business, etc., must be judiciously apportioned for an optimum allocation of containers requiring storage. In addition, it often occurs that there is no horizontal shelf or support available for supporting the container at a location where it would be most convenient. The present invention solves these problems of limited or no horizontal support surface by providing a container, capable of multifarious uses, sizes, and shapes, which utilizes the vertical space available and provided by walls, shelf-doors, closet doors, and the like, thereby completely obviating the need or necessity of horizontal supporting surfaces for storing containers, while at the same time allowing for facile and quick use as well easy return of the container to its storage-location.